


Destiel Short II

by FamiliaAnteOmnia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliaAnteOmnia/pseuds/FamiliaAnteOmnia
Summary: "I'm a demon now, baby, no amount of frenching will change that"





	Destiel Short II

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a stand-alone piece but I managed to connect it loosely to my previous Destiel Short and so, if you get confused, thats why.

Cas’ back slammed against the wall – the pressure causing pain to radiate from his shoulder blades – his body secured in place by Dean’s forearm across his chest.

“Dean,” he pleaded through gritted teeth, “this isn’t you…”

Dean smiled. “Oh really?” He pressed the tip of the angel blade harder against Cas’ side. “This isn’t me?”

Cas winced as the blade pierced his skin. “Dean, please, this is the demon talking.” He knew that Dean’s slow descent into evil was inevitable, but even now he was still desperately trying to convince himself that Dean was redeemable, that he could just fight it and return to being the Dean he knew. It was painfully obvious he was lying to himself.

“The demon?” Dean laughed. “I _am_ the demon, baby, this is all me.” With a flick of his wrist, he sliced a neat cut into Cas’ side, smirking when he cried out in pain. “God, I love that sound,” he sighed as he leaned in close. “Makes me quiver every time you scream.”

Cas closed his eyes. _This is wrong_. Hearing those words come out of Dean’s twisted mouth made his abdomen feel tight.

Dean chuckled, his hot breath tingling against Cas’ neck. “You like that don’t you?”

Cas turned his head away, clenching his fists. “Dean, stop this…” He sucked in a sharp breath as Dean pressed a thigh against his crotch. “This isn’t you,” he repeated.

Dean sighed. “That’s the thing Cas,” he sneered, pulling back far enough to look Cas dead in the face. “You can deny it all you want, but this _is_ me.” He pressed his thigh harder between Cas’ legs, eyes burning with fire. “And I know you like it.”

It was all getting too much. The throbbing in Cas’ side, combined with a strange, dull ache in his lower abdomen, was making his head spin. “No,” he spluttered, “you’re wrong.” He squirmed beneath the pressure of Dean’s arm, but his grip was inexplicably strong.

“Oh no you don’t,” Dean tutted, grasping Cas’ jaw and holding him in place. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Despite how much he had been trying to avoid it, Cas looked Dean in the eyes. They were unrecognisable now. The irises glowed with their usual intense green, but behind them was now a seething darkness, ravenous and ready to devour every happiness in their hopeless lives without a second thought.

“Please Dean,” Cas begged. He laid a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder, mirroring the scar of his handprint almost exactly. “You can fight this.”

A momentary look of confusion flashed across Dean’s face, so fleeting that Cas wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it, but it was immediately replaced by a devilish grin. “Oh Cassie, how is it that I find your pathetic whimpering just so damn attractive?” He pressed himself in close, jerking Cas’ head up and exposing his neck. “You know, I could just show you the _real_ me,” he taunted before running his tongue up the length of Cas’ throat.

Cas shuddered.

“I know you want this,” Dean teased, “you can’t hide it from me.” His crotch pushed hard against Cas’ hip. “I want it too.”

Cas shook his head. “No you don’t,” he rasped, “the real Dean wouldn’t want this, I know it.” The Dean he knew saw him as a brother, a best friend, not in this carnal way. Cas also had a male vessel. Of course, he was aware that some humans are attracted to those of the same sex, but he was also sure that Dean was not one of them, especially considering his extensive track record with women. The real Dean would find this unpleasant, not arousing. He was sure of it.

Dean’s head flew back as he roared out an unbridled laugh. “Damn, you didn’t even try to deny it did you?” Laughter continued to ripple through him as he brushed his fingertips down the side of Cas’ face. “Oh Cas, when are you going to get it through your thick angel skull?” he purred, tapping a fingertip lightly against Cas’ temple. “We have a – what did you call it – a _profound bond_.” The words dripped from his lips. “Don’t tell me you haven’t felt it from the start.”

Cas grasped desperately for words but Dean’s unfaltering gaze silenced him. There was no reasoning with him anymore, the angel realised, he would have to fight his way out, but Dean’s steadfast grip indicated that overpowering him would be no easy feat.

“Dean, I…” he began, choosing his words carefully. Dean licked his lips in anticipation. “I don’t deny it.”

His statement lit an indescribable fire within Dean and suddenly his body was everywhere. His free hand slid into Cas’ hair, his mouth on the angel’s throat, his body moulded so closely against Cas’ that their contours almost blurred together. The angel blade clattered to the floor. Cas tried to remain in control, but he could no longer hide the fact that his breaths, too, were coming in desperate gasps and his pulse racing. Dean pulled back a moment, panting. Cas revelled in the sudden release, but the relief was short lived as he slowly comprehended Dean’s intentions.

They had not broached the subject since the near encounter back at the bunker three months ago, and Cas could see that, despite being in the throes of his demon self, even Dean seemed a little hesitant. Cas couldn’t deny that he had wanted this for a while, with all their lingering looks and gentle touches over the years that never seemed to lead anywhere. But he didn’t want it like this. He resisted against Dean’s forearm, pulling desperately at his sleeve, but to no avail – Dean’s grip remained resolute. However, when Cas looked him in the eye, he could see that Dean’s features had somewhat softened, the hardness in his eyes almost gone.

“Dean?” It was barely a whisper, but it caused Dean’s jaw to clench and his eyes to widen ever so slightly. Cas’ heart beat wildly as Dean’s hand came up to his cheek unexpectedly, his rough fingertips brushing gently across his cheekbone. “Cas…” Dean breathed.

This wasn’t the demon anymore, it couldn’t be.

It was gentle at first, Dean’s lips hesitantly brushing against his, as if asking for permission. Cas’ breath was coming hard, his body paralysed with trepidation. Dean pulled back momentarily, lips parted, before planting a slow, open kiss.

Looking back, Cas realised this was his first mistake.

Everything after came in a sudden rush; Dean’s hands were twisted into Cas’ hair, his kiss deep and hungry, his body pressed so tightly against Cas’ that the angel could hardly breathe. In the fray, Dean’s teeth clashed against Cas’, but he didn’t care. The pure sensation of Dean everywhere – combined with the heady scent of sweat and Dean’s aftershave – had left Cas dizzy and he barely had any control of his body, let alone his mouth.

It was over in a matter of seconds, to Cas’ dismay. Both men were panting heavily as Dean leant his forehead against Cas’, his hands releasing from the angel’s hair and slowly dropping down until they came to a halt either side of Cas’ face, holding him there. It was only then that he realised Dean no longer had him pinned against the wall and he had the opportunity to escape, to push Dean away and run, but the thought of leaving when the real Dean was almost in his grasp kept him rooted to the spot.

Second mistake.

Dean let out a deep breath. “Cas…” he sighed, stroking a thumb across Cas’ cheek before planting a soft kiss on his lips, and then repeating it between every word:

“You…”

Kiss.

“Are…”

Kiss.

“So…”

He paused. Cas – with his head reeling and chest heaving – finally opened his eyes, hoping to find that the real Dean, _his_ Dean, had returned to him.

“ _Pathetic_.”

The word was spat with such venom it caused Cas to gasp in surprised, the air catching in his throat as Dean’s hands closed around his neck, cutting off his airway.

“Did you really think it would be that simple?” Dean sneered. “I’m a demon now, baby, no amount of frenching will change that.”

“De-” Cas croaked, unable to protest as Dean’s fingers squeezed tighter. He could feel the blood vessels popping in his eyes as he clawed at Dean’s hands, gasping desperately for breath. Everything began to blur and the black pits that were now Dean’s eyes seemed to swell, the darkness spreading until it encompassed Cas’ entire vision. His pulse boomed in his ears, so much so that he barely noticed the sound of the door crashing in as the world around him seemed to disappear into nothing.

He never even heard Sam call his name.


End file.
